Shadow and Ice
by Reithandina
Summary: After the DH Harry doesn't get back with Ginny which causes a chain of betrayels between his old friends, that leaves Harry in Azkaban. The Wizarding world is in paranoia. He Meets someone different in Azkaban and falls in love. Harry/Dementor Dark!Harry


**Shadows and Ice**

So this is a Harry Potter Fanfiction. (obviously.. ) It was something I had on my mind that just popped in. So If ya don't like it, don't read.

**A/N :**** I have once again been through it :D I like what I've added again, and good news too, I got some ideas for the sequel, but they're just ideas, and they've been written down. So I'm really close to start making the continuation. Be happy people. But they'll still be some time before I'd be able to post it. I'm not that quick, and it's still just a few ideas. Love you people!  
**

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleslash, ManOnMan. Swearing and darkness.

Dark!Harry. Betrayed!Harry

Harry/Dementor (Oc)

**Summary: **_So the wizarding World betrays Harry Potter. They lock him up in their paranoia and there he finds someone to love. _

_**[ Shadow and Ice ]  
**_  
_ Traitor! _

_Dark! _

_Dangerous!_

That's what they called him. He'd done everything they asked, saved all of their pitiful arses - well except of those who died ofcause - and killed their dumb arse dark lord, the oh-so-great Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. First they were happy, clapped his back and partied for weeks, congratulating him on his glorious victory.

Then Everything seemed to go down hill.

Everyone thought he'd go back together with Ginny, oh she was pretty and had a strong will, but he had changed. The war had changed him. Voldemort had changed him. Perhaps he was starting to go dark, but that didn't mean he was evil per say. Evil is when people has lost compassion and Love, and what makes the heart leap. An evil person doesn't cry, they just kill for the heck of it, or else they're just crazy - like Voldemort. He had been seen - and felt in Harry's point of view- many times disturbingly happy, in his small world of Insanity.

So Voldemort wasn't evil, just dark and insane. Nor is He, Harry Potter. Is it even possible for a living being to be Evil? Perhaps not, maybe evil is a type of Insanity. The more insane you are the more evil you are? Perhaps that's the truth then. But who'd listen to this brilliant discovery? Maybe the rats! No that's right, there are no rats in Azkaban. There's Dementors, though, lots of them running about in their black skirts.

_Maybe Dementors are demented? Is that why they're called that? Dementor...De-ment...OR.. _He gave a giggle at that thought. The sound ringing between the walls and carried out to the hallways, to join the screamings and disturbing laughters. His neighbour was sobbing as always he could hear. Something about killing his sister and not meaning it, whatever.

No, after he had refused seeing Ginny again, Ron took it as a personal offence and cut all their ties. Their 7 years of friendship - What the fuck? How dare he? It's not like Harry had left the chit after knocking her up or something. The damned bloodtraitoring slut! Oh, He knew she had been going around in the Houses at Hogwarts, even when they had been together. _Damn her. So The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Bloody-Well-Just-Saved-Your-Arses aren't enough for her huh? Bitch.._

Ahh Insanity...It's like a Bubble of Joy and not. Like munching on your favorite candy, that just never runs out! Until some fool takes it and you just gotta have it back! No matter of the arm you just ripped of the fool, oh no, you got you candy back! That's the joy of insanity! You don't care! Well just a little bit, for the bloody mess was messy, and even though the colour was interesting and pretty, it would start to stink and the noises the fool would make could get tiresome. But that was always after.

" Back on track will ya Harry.." _Who was that?_ _Fuck I'm hearing voices again!_ The Green eyed Wizard looked around with narrowed eyes, searching for the owner of the voice, but when he found nothing he breathed out relieved and settled back down on his dirty rags.

So Ron and Ginny became his new enemies hell bend of destroying him, sort of. They slanted his name on the _Daily Prophet_, First told all of his secrets. And they were rather nasty and private. _Damned bastards_. Then when his whole past had been revealed, they told horrible lies. So many that he'd forgotten what they were, but they all ended with a bunch of Aurors breaking into his home - Grimmauld place number 12 - and arresting him on the pretences of being Dark - Note the word Evil between the worlds that make up Dark. There was no trial, but a sentence. A clear sentence. So here he is, in Azkaban, between common criminals.

Hermione was oddly silent throughout all this. Wonder why. Maybe she agreed? Or maybe it was because of the sleasy Weasley dick up her arse... _Bitch... Control you fucking animal woman! We can't have all these traitor weasels running around procreating! _Thinking about the Weasleys made him also wonder, for a few seconds, if all the Weasleys were on their side or his.

The thought was lost between hundreds of others.  
_  
Ahh, Azkaban. Home sweet Home..._Three times a day Demented Dementors - giggles - Comes to say hi and show him their newest black skirts and dresses. _Perhaps it's a dementor fashion thing_. One Meal a day consisting of Molten bread and a cup of warm water, and a weekly visit from the Unspeakables, that usualy comes with a "hello how are you doing? A bit sore? " - Beatings.

He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he had counted at least 10 beatings - but perhaps he had missed a few of them - so maybe it had been around 10 weeks? Difficult to say. And that would be about 2 to 3 months. _Wow, that's a long time.._So he had about 21.580 weeks left before his second sentence was to be Executed. The kiss. A beautiful slobby kiss from a Demented Dementor. Maybe He'd get it from the pretty one from a few days ago. The one with the black dress. Something to look foreward too indeed. Note the sarcasm...

_Fuck.. _

Where's Voldemort when you need him, he'd come running like a red eyed snake-faced insane knight, with his yew wand and spring him out. He'd actually join him after this. Yes! Someone Get Voldemort!

_Oh Yes... how could I forget? _He killed him. And all of his horcruxes. Damn! No way to get the bastard to come back! Oh Wait! He just remembered! The Malfoys! They had been trying to spring him out since he was convicted. Lucius and Draco visits him once a week, to give him news of their work. They had been there yesterday. _Ahh, how time passes by so quickly._

" Fuck.. Azkaban is making me Crazy.." He mumbled and ran a hand over his face, but shrieked when the cell got suddenly cold. The laughters in the hallways turned to tortured screaming and the last thing he heard was his mothers cry, and darkness consumed him.

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

It was a week later, that everything changed.

The Unspeakables came through the door, sneering and eyes filled with cruel disgust and hatred. _Oh, how fast people change their minds towards me.. _But this time they didn't pounce at him with their heavy boots or glove clad fits, like he had expected.

They weren't going to beat him, instead Harry was quite startled, when they grabbed him instead and dragged him out of the cell. Their harsh fingers cutting into his arms.

_That's going to bruise.. _

Then fear stroke him as they dragged him down, down, down, were it was colder and more quiet. He could feel the Dementors down here, and started to panic, his legs kicking out, and fingers trying to grab anything they could to prevent him from going any further. His breathing was hysterical and labored, his green eyes wild like a cornered animal.

" Wait! There's still 21.579 weeks left! " He screamed at them, but they merely laughed cruely at him and pulled harshly at him. He felt a nail tear itself from his finger by the treatment, but didn't care. The pain was nothing compared to what would be waiting down there. Down in the basement was the Dementors home. Only those who got kissed, ended up down there, or Dark Lords. The cells were guarded only by the Dementors themselves and they never left. They was always there. And for what he knew, there had been no one to end up in one of those cells.

Yet.

A heavy wooden door was opened and they threw him into the cold and moist cell, laughing at him as he landed on his face. Harry quickly turned and looked, with fear in his eyes, towards the door and the Unspeakables. They had ugly grins on their faces and their eyes were filled with wild and cruel hatred.

" There you go _Dark Lord Potter _" The words were like acid on the ugly Unspeakable's lips, and the bastard sneered down at their fallen Hero, eyes mocking with sadistic glee."Oh, didn't think we'd find out? Your Malfoy followers just got a life sentence and arrived here just a few minutes ago. Such a pretty family. Oh how the mighty have fallen.. " They left laughing cruely, and the door was closed with a rusty rustle and locked tightly. The room was dark, and the only light entering it, was from a hole at the top corner opposite the door. He felt terrified and all hope seemed gone.

He had doomed the Malfoys for helping him. Now they were here in Azkaban, locked up like common criminals. Hatred filled his body and soul, overwhelmed him, and he swore revenge on the Wizarding World, even if he had to die by suicide and get reborn to do it. Oh, they'd rue the day they pissed off Harry Potter.

For a slight moment, Harry Potters eyes turned Crimson.

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

The first week in the new hell, were filled with his screams and nightmares. He was cold to the soul and in a constant despair. The dementor's icey touch and draining, was never-ending. They didn't come in, unless it was to serve him his meals, and then they left as quick as possible. But he could live with it for now, his hate grew in him and kept him from fainting the most of the time.

Then on the second week things started to turn. The door opened, ice spread like usual through the cell. Harry shuffled as far away as he could, and curled up at the corner, his green eyes blazing towards the dress cladded creature that entered. The Dementor closed the door with a loud rustle of rusty metal and old creaking wood, and stopped. It stood there by the door, fazing him. Watching him. He could hear it's breathing; Heavy and fearful. And that's when Harry realized; It didn't suck any of his emotions. It just stood there.

After sometime of the pointless and yet fearful staring, Harry collected all of his Griffindor courage and spoke.

" What'd you want? " He rasped. It unnerved him as the creature wouldn't stop it's constant leering, or what ever it did. His green eyes grew big, when the Dementor suddenly shifted. He'd never seen anything more hypnotizing. The body started to change, he couldn't see it clearly - he was missing his glasses - but he clearly saw, that what ever was happening, the Dementor was shifting into another form. Then it stilled and the changed Dementor took a step towards him - boots hitting the stone surface. A pale hand reached up to the hood and pulled the cloak off, in one swift motion.

Harry gasped in pure amazement, when the full vision of the Newly formed Dementor entered his range of vision. It was a man. Well Not a human-man, but a male-man. It had a humane form, though looked elvish, with the pointy ears that was sticking out of his waist long silky black hair. His skin was deadly pale, as pale as snow, and the veins on the skin could be seen very clearly and was icey blue and covered his whole body - Harry guessed, as the dementor was clothed and not naked, though he certainly wished this godlike being was - in a vine-like way.

They could easily be mistaken for Tattooes.

His eyes were as black as his hair and looked emotionless and watching. Like bottomless pit holes. A void sucking in all light and leaving only darkness. It was alurring and Harry found himself oddly attracted to this God-like creature.  
The Elvish Dementor was dressed in what a pirate from the 18th century and below would, yet it was still elegant and regal. He stood like a king before him. A pirate King, and yet he looked young, in his early tweenties.

" I.. I must be dreaming.. Or gone utterly mad. No way that dementor just turned into a hot sexy pirate-god from the 18th century. " Harry mumbled in his semi-shock condition, but the Dementor either didn't hear it - which was unlikely with those long ears - or he simply didn't care, for he didn't react or respond to the comment.

The creature stepped closer though, and Harry scooted closer to the wall, nervously. Then suddenly he was covered in a warm black cloak. He looked up and saw the dementor - or elf-wanabee - was sitting beside him, leaned against the wall, and flinched instinctly.

_Wow, He's fast! _The black eyes were staring at him once again, watching him silently. Harry blushed under the scrutiny and mumbled a thanks and hugged the cloak closer to him.

He had been cold, he realized as he snuggled in the texture.

It had a musky scent to it, deep and intoxicating, that made him sleepy. Warmth spread through his body and for the first time, he felt safe and happy. An odd emotion to be evoked by such a creature. And yet suddenly very welcoming.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep before he woke up. For once his dreams hadn't been filled with screams and shadows, but warmth and a musky scent that sent sparks right down to his southern regions. Something that had never happened to him before. So when he found himself awake, he willed him erection away before opening his bleary eyes. He rubbed them and sat up with a small yawn, the cloak pooling around him like water and landing on his lap. Something cold joined it and wrapped around his waist.

Harry looked down at the cold object, curiously.

It was a hand. A pale hand covered in icey blue veins. He followed the hand with his eyes and up at the arm that connects with a gorgeous body. Infront of him, where his knees where resting, was a pair of legs, and that too was connected to the same body. He moved his green eyes up and they connected, to watchful and slightly curious black eyes. The god-like creature was closer to him, than before he fell asleep, and Harry looked back down at the legs, realization hitting him hard. He blushed.

" I.. I used your legs as... " he rasped, his throat dry and raw from weeks of screaming. A hand came up to his face and caressed the warm cheek. Startled, Harry looked up at the creature. " Your hand.. It's so cold.." he Whispered as the creature kept carressing his blush.

He seemed facinated.

When the blush disapeared, the hand merely traced his thin facical structures; his cheekbones, his nose and lingered at his rosey lips. He felt a bit silly by letting the Dementor study him like this, but he was just as curious about Him, as He was towards Harry. Maybe he was the first human the Dementor had met, without treating it like the next meal?

His breath hitched, when the hand came down to his neck and the black eyes darted up to his emerald ones. Like his human reaction had startled Him. Harry gave a soft smile to the elf like being, to reassure him, that it was okey. He didn't mind it, and it was rather astonishing for him, that he felt so comfatable with this creature. It should've been forbidden fruit, but then again, he was Harry Potter. He had always been above rules, and normal. Being Insane and dark, just made the restictions on Harry Potter non-existent.

" It's okey, just a bit sensitve, is all.." He breathed and it seemed the Dementor was amazed - Or harry would like to believe, the small light in those black orbs, was amazement - and the caress continued down, to explore more of the convicted Wizard. He moved the icey hand down and under the ugly prison garmets to Harry's beating heart.

Harry saw the Dementors eyes widdening just a little bit. He shivered a bit from the cold hand, which made him wince. He had forgotten about his injuries. The hand stilled and then moved out of his two-coloured stripped shirt, and then both of the cold and elegant hands, drew the shirt off, before Harry could even protest.

He shivered again as the cold air hit his naked and bruised skin. Blue, green, and yellow and purple, fist marks and boot marks covered his chest. He looked horrible and ugly, and covered himself up with his bony stick arms, embarassed.

" I'm not that pretty to look at, those Unspeakables - the guards - they treat us like vermin. Beat us and starve us. It's not very humane. " He explained to the curious Dementor. Harry looked up at him and saw him staring emotionless at the bruises, that he had so feverishly tried to cover up - and failed to do so with the sticks he call arms. Then the Dementor hissed in a farmiliar way and Harry gasped as he heard, the string of curses and death threats, directed towards the guards and wizards in general.

The Dementor Spoke Parsletongue!

**[ Shadow and Ice ] **

The week passed quickly with many interesting things happening.

After he discovered the Dementor could speak snake - and yet Harry still couldn't understand why he, himself, too could speak it, for he had gotten rid of Voldemorts soulpart from his body and therefore shouldn't be able to - and started communicating eagerly in said language. The Dementor spoke very little, but had made it clear, that he wanted to hear his story, so Harry indulged him and told him everything.

It started with the story of The Founders of Hogwarts - gotta have the whole start with or else it'd be confusing - And went on with Dumbeldore and his family, and Gelert Grindewald. Then about Tom M. Riddle and how he was lead into madness, then about his parents and the Marauders and Snape and the prophecy. And right to his birth.

Then he told about Voldemorts downfall towards a baby, and his life with the Dursleys, and all the way 'till he got his Hogwarts letter and his years at Hogwarts fighting for his life and others at the end of each year. The death of his godfather and then about the hunt after the Horcruxes. Voldemorts Defeat came afterwards and ended with the betrayel of his friends and the Wizarding World. It took a long time for him to tell everything, but the Dementor seemed enraptured by his tale.

§" - and now they've locked up the Malfoys. I'm so angry! So Fucking furious, I mean how dare they? I saved all of them, and now I'm a fucking evil Dark lord hell bend on killing everyone? And they lock up innocents! "§ Harry gave an angry growl, that had a hint of frusturation. It made him so angry, so hateful of how they, the wizarding world, was treating people. It was like they'd become paranoid of everything different.  
Like Everything that isn't like them, is dark. Sooner or later Azkaban will be filled up with innocents. Harry wasn't evil, he was dark. The differences was big, for he cared about the innocents, like the children.

After raging a bit more, he sighed in defeat, for he knew he didn't have the strenght to take over Azkaban, and create an army of followers and change the world - again. He looked up at the watching Dementor and smiled blindly again.

§" Sorry, I got a bit carried away. So what's your story? I mean why do you look like this and look like... that? "§ He asked Curiously, wrinkling his forehead and nose, when imagining the repulsive form of the known Dementor, than this god-like form.

_How many times have I discribed him like that?_

The Dementor made a human move. His eyes moved up at the ceiling like he was sighing in fondness, then looked back down at the wizard, who had occupied his ice cold lap while he was sleeping and talking. The guards didn't come down, so each time his meal was served another dementor came with it. Harry was relieved, that Azkaban had special cleaning spells at all of the cells, so they didn't have to piss or shit. It was magicaly removed as soon as the pressure would start. It would've been embarrassing if he'd have to piss or shit infront of the curious and watchful dementor.

_Why was am thinking about these things?_

§" It's... a long story. When... the world... was still.. young. We Were... Elves. Ice elves... cold... as our element. A young.. Elf... And his.. Mate. She cursed... him. # You.. suck.. the life.. and happiness.. out.. of me... Now.. Forever.. shall you.. and.. Your like.. be.. As cold.. as Ice.. And.. Never happy.. Your food... shall be... the souls... of others...and...their Happiness.. Just like.. you.. took... from me.. # He changed.. To what.. You call.. A Dementor..To forever... Suck.. The life.. and happiness... out.. of.. Mortals. When.. Enough.. souls has.. been taken.. into us.. We regain.. Our form... but we.. Are still... Cursed.."§ his voice was deep and silky and Harry melted all the way through it. It was a sad story, but explained a lot. The cursed Elf spoke up again.

§" He.. Was my... Grandfather.. the... first... king.. Of Dementors. I'm.. The third. When.. We.. become... We Choose.. our mates.. not.. chosen.. before.. us.. We do.. not... deserve.. to be.. destined... for one... "§ Harry was awed by the mystery that was the Dementor king. He was surprised, that the male-being he was so drawn to, was the king of those creatures. It made him more curious. Why was the king, the Dementor King, sitting here in his cell, listening to him talking, and watching him.

_Why me?_

He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud, until he saw the Dementor Kings expression. His eyes glowed and then he moved his pale hand, to Harry's face and drew himself down. Harry gasped, startled when the cursed elfs ice cold lips descended upon his own. It was a brief kiss, but enough to take the breath out of him. His heart beated like a fucking horse race, and snitches had some how, mysteriously ended up in his stomache. Then the king softly broke the kiss and hissed.

§" Because.. I've.. Chosen.. You. Harry... Potter. My.. Name.. is.. Dhaun. "§ And Harry melted. He could not deny this creature, for he was just as selfish. He wanted to possess him. And because of that, Harry chose as well, and kissed the cursed elf.

Dhaun moved them swiftly down on the cloak. He pressed his cold body against the warmth, that was his chosen mate. The kiss grew heated and hands roamed each other, drawing off their offending clothes - or rags. Harry panted with need as they broke the kiss, both of them naked. It had happend so fast. He was amazed how the Dementor King could still remain so calm and controled, when Harry could clearly see, at the pale and throbbing erection pointy towards his sex - like a magnet is drawn towards a pole - that he was just as affected, as he was. Perhaps it was the cold-ice-elf curse thing?

§" Dhaun... Take me as yours.. please.. I've nothing left that isn't already here.. please.."§ The cursed elf purrs, and for the first time since he met the creature, Harry watches as a smirk settles on the kings pale lips. It looked bloody well hot. Dhaun took the dive and planted his cold lips over the hot chest of his Wizard. He kissed, worthshipped and caressed the skin with them and his tongue flickered out to taste, the skin and tease the taunt pink nipples. He was delicious.

The king of Dementors shivered in pleasure, as Harry's moans spilled from his lips in delight and pleasure, and he eagerly rubbed himself against the pulsing member beneath him. It drew a moan from both of them. Harry begged again and the king made his decision. He could clearly see that Harry was a virgin and very overdue to the pleasures of sex. It was better to take him now and save the torturous foreplay for their second time. A 19 year old virgin boy, was like a starved Creature infront of a buffet.

Dhauns hand flickerd and with a wizarding spell, his fingers were slicked with lube - In their elvish form they could preform magic of everything, if they had learned it - and he reached it down to the delicious arse. His fingers circled the ring of muscle before pushing a single finger inside the tight heat. Harry tensed at the intrusion, but the king quickly swooped down and brought him into a heated kiss, thus distracting him. The convicted relaxed and was soon writhing and moaning beneath his lover. He was in heaven. The godlike Creature was doing wonderful things to him, inside of him. The finger was moving and rubbing at his sensitive spots like a pro.

Another finger was added and brought the wizard into more pleasure, and not long after, he called out for more. It was time, Dhaun saw, and used the lube spell once again, slickering his member, and positioned himself at the entress, after pulling his fingers out. He looked into the eyes of his warm wizard.

§" This.. will hurt.. For a... bit... but.. will get... Much.. much better.."§ When Harry nodded understanding, and smiled to him, Dhaun thrusted himself inside the pleasurable hole of his mate. He stilled himself as Harry cried out in pain, when he was sheaded to the hilt. Dhaun licked away the tears. The salty water tasted interesting on his cold tongue. He nibbled the lips of his chosen, until Harry started to wriggle under him. He gave a small move inside the young human, who moaned at the sensation.

Encouraged, The Dementor King started a pace. They were perfect together. Moaned and mumbled blessings to each other, as their passion grew. They rocked against each other bringing them to their peek, until they exploded in stars. A bright light glowed around them. The shadows moved and ice tickled around them on the stone floor, but Harry felt them not and wasn't harmed.

They had both chosen.

**[ Shadow and Ice ] **

They continued getting to know each other as the weeks passed before them, now that they where mates, the time was much more enjoyable to them both. Harry noticed, that the King was starting to smile, but only to him. As soon as a Dementor would enter the cell to bring him his meal, Dhaun's smile would dissapear.

Harry came to realize, that he loved the King for his mysterious ways, and gentle personality towards him. And even his ruthless and cruel streak he possesed. It was weird in someway, when Harry would remember that he was in love with a Dementor. Either the world had come to an end, or he was raving mad, and the kicker of that was; He just didn't care.

He was finnaly happy.

But a month later, reality caught up with them and pushed them out of their fairytale. A guard sneaked down to the cell they were in. They had been quite startled and the Dementor king transformed to his icky form, so the elfish form could continue to remain a secret.

The Unspeakable was the one who had thrown him down here, and Harry was almost tempted to thank the bastard for it. He'd never have met Dhaun if he hadn't done it, but the way the Fool was looking at him, brought ice to his stomach and he became very worried.

" So Dark Lord _Potter_, How does living between the Dementors feel like? Liking it? Your new Friends will be so happy for their next meals. Oh yes, the Malfoys will get the kiss earlier than planned. In a weeks time. Was just decided a few hours ago and you wait filth, yours'll get here early too..." the Unspeakable laughed maniacly, as he closed the door with a loud rustle. As Dhaun changed back, Harry was in agony. His head was resting against his knees, his shoulders were shaking.

" I want to be stronger! I want to save them! I have to save them! why Are you doing this to me? " He sobbed to no one. Dhaun understood every word and was sadden. He didn't enjoy watching the salty tears trailing down on his mates cheeks, nor the unhappiness he was feeling. He sat down beside him, dug out a gleaming knife and hissed softly to his beloved, to his light in the dark.

§" Harry... Drink.. and consume.. My blood.. And the.. Curse... I carry.. Shall give.. you... the strenght... to save.. Your.. friends..."§ Harry looked up at the king, tears in the corner of his emerald eyes, and wet trails lingering on his flushed cheeks.

§" But.. will I become like you? A dementor? "§ He loved his mate, but living the rest of his immortal life as a dementor, was frigtening, even to him. Dhaun understood his mates emotions, the fear he knew all too well, and he too, didn't wish for Harry to share his curse, but he'd do anything to make him happy.

§" I.. don't know.. All I.. Know.. Is.. My blood... Haves.. What you... need.. It will..Change you... It will.. Be your... Choice.."§ Harry bit his lip and took a deep breath. He had to try at least. To gain the power he needed, to save his friends and change the world. It was what he had waited for all these weeks. And now the opportunity offered itself. He had to try.

Determination gleamed in his green eyes and he accepted.

Dhaun cut his wrist and iceblue coloured blood pooled from the wound. He brought it to Harry's lips. Harry collected all of his Gryffindorish Courage and opened his mouth to the wound. He licked the blood at first. A cool taste assaulted his taste buds, and before he knew it, his lips wrapped around the wound, and suck the cool substance out.

He drank as much as his body could handle. It wasn't much until it started working on his human body, and it gave a violent jerked. His mouth released the wrist and he fell down on the cold stone floor.

He shivered and clung his arms to his body. He clenched his eyes tightly and whimpered. It felt like icewater was washing through his veins, cooling his body down. It was uncomfatable and painful. Like instant cooling down. His body prickled with small needles and he gave violent shivers, as the changes started. Dhaun watched as his mate became more beautiful and more powerful, it was amazing and interesting.

Harry's skin turned pale white and his veins all got clear and iceblue. Shadows curled around him and the floor he laid on, froze as a chilly wind passed through. It was the only noticeable change that could be seen, and when it all stopped Harry breathed out relieved before passing out. He've got the power. He could feel it in his veins. His blood calling and his magic curling with the shadows around him. It gave him serenty, and he fell asleep, exhausted, with a smile on his lips. His mate laying beside him, giving the comfort he needed.

Everything would be fine now...

**[ Shadow and Ice ] **

The excecution of the Kiss, was minutes from happening.

The Malfoys was on their knees infront of the Unspeakables. They were terrified, trembling and two of them were sobbing. Narcissa was sobbing because of her Son, too young to even be in prison, let alone getting the kiss. Draco was sobbing of pure fear. Lucius was regal and emotionelss to look at, but he was just as frightened as his family. They were waiting for the Dementors to arrive and the wait was killing them.

Then the door opened, and the farmiliar cold ice and unhappiness, swept into the cell they were using for the kiss. Draco gave a frightened shriek and cried harder. It was a pitiful sight to see, but one could understand it, he was only 19 year old after all.

But it wasn't a Dementor that entered first to their shock.

It was no other than Harry Potter. His Green eyes were glowing unnaturally of great power and rage, that sent shivers down every mortals back. He looked regal, with his back straight, and movement smooth like a prince. His hair was shaggy and had growed a few inches, though it was filthy and unkept. His skin was pale as snow, and seemed sickly iceblue from afar to the Wizards eyes. He wasn't weiring his prison rags, but ripped Leather pants, and a ripped poets shirt with a belt holding it.

It seemed like he was flowing, as he walked into the room. The shadows in the room moved and with each step he took, ice formed at his feet and covered the floor with his barefooted mark. He stopped infront of the shocked Malfoys, glancing at all of the mortals. Then smirked. The Unspeakables were too frightened to even draw their wands.

They had simply frozen in fear and horror.

§" My friends there's a feast in here. The Unspeakables of Azkaban is on the menu, leave the prisoners for now.."§ Young dementors entered the room and headed straight for the screaming Unspeakables, and in the whole Castle of Azkaban screams could be heard, as the dementors attacked and drained the Guards of their souls.

They hunted them down by the orders of their Kings mate, Completely delighted.

Harry Smiled down at his Wizarding friends, his glowing orbs taking in their wide eyes and completely taken aback expressions, and felt his mate settle by his side. Dhaun shifted to his elfish form and with him the rest of the dementors - who had the power and had gained enough souls to do so - Changed into their elvish forms.

There were no more ministry workers in Azkaban, to reveal the secret, to the rest of the world and it was safe. The prisoners were insane as it were and no one would believe what a common criminal would say. Harry enjoyed the speechless shotck of The Malfoys, as they stared at the few Elvish beings in the room.

Their eyes darted back to Harry as he chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco. My friends. I've come to your rescue. Come we have much to do, much to explain and tell, and much to plan. For the future now lies in our hands. The ministry and the Wizarding Britain is in a state of paranoia. We will Retire to the unspeakables quaters and freshen up. " Lucius thanked him for saving them in his own way, but Harry saw he was relieved and would most likely pray to every god and power in the world, for his family's safety.

He was rather surprised though, when Draco threw himself into his arms and sobbed with relief into his his chest. Narcissa kissed his cheek and promised their loyalty of their family forever. It was a sappy reunion and Harry was rather happy to have some human warmth back into his life. He patted the young Malfoy Heir akwardly, but still amused. He looked back at his mate, and saw the same amusement in those intoxicating black eyes.

" Come now.. Dry your eyes Draco.." The Malfoy heir did so and after a few minutes introduction to Dhaun and the Malfoys, they headed up to the Liveable parts of Azkaban. There were still many questions to be answered and asked, but they'd get to that, for now they'd relinguish that they were alive and well. They had to worry about their plans next. For they were to save the World of Magic like Dumbledore, Grindewald and Tom Riddle had failed to do, For the greater good.

But this time they'd use Shadow, Ice and Darkness and Light. Together as it was suppose to have been. The world shall be lead into the Grey.

**- The End -**

So how was that? I kinda love it. Please review and tell me ;D

Dhaun means infested, plaque. ;D

**I have posted a poll, please go to my profile and vote. It might help me with the continuation I'm working on! And if someone have an idea to the continuation, the I'll be happy to know 'em, if you'll share them. Just send me a private message from my profile and I'll look them over and see if they'll fit with my ideas. When I do write them in, I'll remember to put your name up, I don't want to claim all the rights after all XD. Thanks again, my beloved readers. Thousands of smooches for you!~**


End file.
